smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Long Life Stone
The Long Life Stone is an object that appeared in the cartoon show episode "Smurfquest." It is a crystal, contained in a magic box that can be opened by a special key, which controls the aging process of a Smurf, allowing them to live long lives. However, the crystal's power only lasts for about 1000 years, after which it must be replenished with pure sources of the four primal elements to restore its power. One sign of its weakening power is that the Smurfs start to rapidly age (though with the Smurflings and Baby Smurf it doesn't cause them to grow taller as they age) and the Smurf Village around them starts to deteriorate. Mainstream Smurfs Media Grandpa Smurf had left Papa Smurf 500 years earlier to find where the purest sources of those elements were located in the world, where upon his return the Long Life Stone was reaching the end of its power cycle. With Papa Smurf's help along with Handy, Hefty, Greedy, and Sassette, Grandpa Smurf instantly traveled around the world to those four places he had found for those elements to collect a sample of each element while the Smurfs left in the village dug around to find the box that contained the Long Life Stone. The latter group had managed to find the crystal before the former group returned with the samples, though at the point of their return, the aging caused by the crystal's waning power was severe to every one but Baby, who only received wrinkles. Using the special key that was hidden in his beard, Grandpa Smurf unlocked the box and used the samples to restore the Long Life Stone's power before he collapsed. Fortunately, the restorative power of the crystal has kept Grandpa Smurf from passing away. The Long Life Stone was highly sought after by Grandpa Smurf's enemy Nemesis, as it was also sought after by Gargamel when he overheard Papa Smurf calling it their most valued treasure, making the evil wizard think of its value in monetary terms. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories The Long Life Stone does not appear in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series due to the Smurfs' longevity being a part of their biology. However, a similar crystal called the Neverstone appears on Smurfling Island, which is the source of immortality and non-aging of all its residents. Glovey Stories Nemesis is the evil wizard in the Glovey story who tries many efforts to take the Long Life Stone from the Smurfs. The Long Life Stone is what gives the Smurfs along with many other beings the ability to live for many years to come without having the appearance of somebody who ages. Lord Balthazar is another evil wizard who learns about the stone's existence and tries to destroy it in hopes of killing the Smurfs to gather their bodies for his gold making formula. He attempts to work with Nemesis, but both fail when they argue and eventually fight each other for the stone. The Smurfs take the stone and hide it again as the wizards stay behind distracted. LD Stories/Expanded AU To be filled in later! Smurfs: The Magical Blue Stories As shown in the ''Smurfs:The Magical Blue ''series, the stone cannot age the Smurfettes, their life in tied to the Long Life Heels, as they are green and contain their life and they cannot be removed.The Smurfs, however, needed the stone to grant their long lives while the Tree Of Life(also known as the Tree Of Youth)grants their youth and young selves.As for Smurfette and Smurfo, both being magically created, has their lives tied to the Nature Jewels.Nemesis and many other villains go after the stone in order to either to grant themselves long lives of to destroy it to have the Smurfs once and for all, for the Smurfettes, they always tried to remove the heels on them, but it always fail. Category:Magical items Category:Open to Community Category:Crystals Category:Cartoon show plot items Category:Age controlling methods